independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy VII
Final Fantasy VII is a game developed by Square as the VIIth installment in the Final Fantasy series. It is a critically acclaimed nonstop thrillride which has been considered one of the most innovative games of its time due to the fact that you fight from the badguys point of view. It continues the tradition of everything good in the world involving the number 7. Plot A group of terrorists by the name of Al'Valanche is planning on attacking nuclear 'mako' reactors around the globe. To this end they hire a mercenary named Cloud Strife, who was once corporate security for ShinRa but has since turned trader. Cloud turned his back on SOLIDER (Blackwater)(race card much?) and joined the terrorists. On their way to detonate a nuclear device they encounter a conservative scorpion. They attack while his tail his up. He counterattacks with his laser. They escape, destroy several reactors and succeed in killing many innocent people (religion of peace my a@@). They later encounter a leftist hippy environmentonazi named Aeris who joins them even though hippys are supposed to be all about peace, but I guess its more liberal double standards. Yeah, bombing corporations is really peaceful you freakin socialist anarchrists. Rolls eyes. The original members of Al'Valanche pick up many libtards on there journey, including a human-animal hybrid developed with stem cells, a theif, and a goth. Eventually the terrorists realize that their true goal cannot be accomplished unless they stop Sephiroth from using global warming to launch a meteor into earth in the year 2012. Characters The main characters are: :Cloud Strife - an aryan who turned his back on corporations because of white guilt :Bill "Aeris" Whaleborough - a hippy who preaches about peace but then commits acts of terrorism. Her parents were liberal race mixers (I'm not a racist but I just think people should just stick to there own kind, I guess that makes me a "racist" to you libs. Wow I really worry about the future of first amendment rights if I can't express my honest opinion without being accused of being a "racist" like I'm in the klan or something. I've NEVER lynched any colored people or anything. OWNED you libs must feel really stupid right now. And a lot of my best friends are other races, like this guy who works in my office he's friggin Welsh but he doesn't ask for affermative action and they had it worse then ANYONE. I am NOT a racist.) She has bo staff skills and her first limit break heals you. :Tifa Lockhart - my girlfriend :Barrett Wallace - a typical black man who is always playing the race card. I like how if I vote for a guy just because hes white its racism but he can vote for Obama because hes black and thats not racist? Double standards. Like all blacks he has a gun with him at all times. NOT that there is anything wrong with that the second commandment gives us the right to bare guns on are arms. :Red VII - a human animal hybrid who is a pretentious liberal who, like Hitler, believes in evolution and clings to his copy of Origin of Species :Yuffie Kurosawa - a socialist (like all "minorities" (even though where i live WHITES are the minority)) theif who steals from people richer then her because she doesnt want to work :Vincent Valentine - A crossover character from Twilight (good show). He uses a gun because he is a MAN and believes in the second commandment. He has long black hair down to his waist. :Cait Sith - a human animal robot hybrid :Cid Highwind - a Vietnam veteran who LOST (good show) his way :Sephiroth Chengstein - a half Korean half Jewish alien who kills Aeris for being a hippocrat : : Chocobos An important part of the game is Chocobos, which are birds that do anything. Whats never answered is how Chocobos taste, which I want to know because Im not some freakin vegan wimp. Animals were made to be eaten. However some of the Chocobos are very valuable like the Black Chocobo (race card anyone?) and the Gold Chocobo which can go pretty much anywhere. If you race Chocobos then you can get money which Obama will tax. Audio FFVII is well known for its audio, which is good music to listen to if your at the gym working you're quats. One Winged Angel has been referred to a song that can get you seriously pumped for real, and other songs such as J-E-N-O-V-A, JENOVA Absolute, Mark of the Jenova and Jenova Motorcycle are also lovingly remembered as songs that are actually good unlike pop and cRap. The soundtrack was organized by Noobuo Uematsu who is warshipped by liberals because they wanted the Japanese to win World War II. Legacy Today Final Fantasy VII is remembered as the DE FACTO greatest game, and a living legend. Unfortunately it has gone on to inspire many libtards who got stockholm syndrome from playing a game where the main characters were all terrorists and they all became terrorist synthesizers but luckily they cant really do anything because there all sitting in Mommys basement. Quotes Sephiroth: Because you are...a puppet. Cloud: A puppet? Aeris: A puppet? Sephiroth: Yes a puppet. Cloud: No one lives in the slums because they want to. Its just like this train. It can only go where its rails take it. (Liberal B.S. People arent freakin trains if they want to get out of the slums they can lift theirselves up by there bootstraps and work hard and go somewhere else. Im sick of libs trying to make me feel bad for MY success.) Barret: The planets dyin Cloud! (Liberal scare tactic) Barret: Its cos of that freakin pizza that everyone down here is suffering! (Typical lib. Typical black man. (I am NOT rascist). Blame someone else for you're problems) Barret: Aint no gettin offa this train where on! (that's how they talk) Doctor under socialized healthcare: This guy are sick! Guy who doesnt realize no one cares what he thinks: When you've been a train man as long as I have, you see a lot of people meeting, parting, joy, sadness... After a while, it doesn't even get to you anymore. I wonder how long it's been... There's an invisible rail between me and the passengers. I could never live their lives. I'm just a train man plain and simple. It's easier that way. That's not to say that the crossing gate of my heart doesn't hurt now and again. Back during the war, I remember there was a lot of painful scenes then. But, that's a story for another day. Sephiroth: You are a puppet. You have no heart and cannot feel any pain. Cloud: Plothole. I do feel pain. Sephiroth: Oh...nvm.